Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪
is the seventh of the Pretty Cure All Stars crossover movie series featuring all current Pretty Cure characters and the first of the "Spring Carnival" films'', and is the 18th movie overall in the ''Pretty Cure movie series. It will be released in theaters in Japan on March 14, 2015. The Go! Princess Pretty Cure characters will make their movie debut. Preview Like the six previous films, the film will feature the characters from all Pretty Cure television series. In the story, the Pretty Cure visit Harmonia, the country of songs and dance. But when the unknown, sinister creatures invade and interrupt its tranquility, the Cures reunite to protect against the destruction. Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret / Cure Windy *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace *Aino Megumi / Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime / Cure Princess *Omori Yuko / Cure Honey *Hikawa Iona / Cure Fortune *Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora *Kaido Minami / Cure Mermaid *Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Lulun *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup / Shiroh Amai *Mailpo *Chiffon *Tarte *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri *Hummy *Fairy Tones *Siren *Candy *Pop *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai *Ribbon *Glasan *Pafu *Aroma Secondary Characters *Blue Movie Characters Returning *EnEn *Gureru *Yumeta New Trivia * This is the first All Stars film to have a 3D poster. * It is possible that like the New Stage trilogy, not every single character will be given speaking lines. * Like DX2, DX3 and the New Stage movies, the Cures will act like they know the new Cures of the new team including Cure Honey and Cure Fortune, who debut in this All Stars movie. Cure Honey had appeared in New Stage 3 with no speaking lines but didn't make any contact with the other Cures except for Cure Lovely and Princess. * Due to the sheer number of Pretty Cure in the franchise, it is most likely that there will be a few Cures and mascots with no speaking lines. * This movie was revealed before the announcement of Go! Princess Pretty Cure. Merchandise Please refer to the main page Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ Merchandise for more information. Gallery Video Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Movies Category:Gallery